Harry's Darkest Secret
by Vash2004
Summary: Due to an incident on Harry's sixth Birthday he escapes the Dursleys and lives with Remus instead. (NO SLASH, will be HP-female eventually)
1. Escape to the woods

"WAKE UP" my Aunt shouted at me, knocking on my door, "Make the breakfast"

I groaned and got up out of bed. I opened the door and found myself as usual in the hall by the kitchen. I shut the door and entered the kitchen.

"Hurry up boy" my Uncle said to me. I just nodded and walked to the stove. I made them an English breakfast and had to wait for them to eat so I could have mine. Today they didn't leave anything for me. My uncle left for work, even though it was the weekend, my cousin left to go to his mate's house, and my aunt left to shop. As soon as they left I grabbed a packet of crisps and left the house. I needed time to think away from my family. I walk down privet drive away from the house.

After about an hour or so of walking I walk into a forest. Strange I hadn't noticed it as I approached. I mustn't have been paying attention. I find a clearing shortly and slump down against a tree. It must be about midday as the sun is directly above me. I eat the packet of crisps slowly trying to last as long as possible. I'm feel tired after my walk to the woods so I close my eyes and try to remember my parents.

_A flash of green light and a scream_

That's all I can remember. My eyes are still closed as I decide to rest getting the sleep I hardly ever had back home at my uncle's house.

My senses gradually return to me. I first hear a whistling of the wind in the trees. Man, my back is killing me. I open my eyes and panic 'where am i?' I think to myself. I then remember walking to a forest earlier in the day. I look up and find the sky is dark. I can see through the trees that a full moon is rising on the horizon. 'oh great, Uncle Vernon is going to kill me' I thought. I decide to get up and walk back towards home. I look about and realise I'm lost. I can't remember which path I took. I choose a path at random and head down it. I walk for about half an hour and suddenly hear a howl. A wolf howl. I spin round in panic. I quickly grab the nearest item to hand, it happens to be a branch fallen off a tree. I look about again more carefully. Seeing nothing I carry on the path. I hear a howl again, this time closer. Again I look about. Nothing. Just as I turn to carry on I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin round and see a wolf standing on it's hind legs. That's not right. Wolfs stand on four legs not two. Suddenly the wolf lunges for me. I swing the branch and actually hit the wolf. I turn and run down the path. I race about a hundred yards when I hear the wolf howl again. I don't stop running. The wolf closes in on me once more. I stop again as I'm out of breath. I turn and swing the branch again. This time the wolf jumps to the side so I miss it. The wolf then lunges for me and bites my arm. I fall over and hit my head on a stone. The wolf starts to drag me. I look at my arm and nearly pass out at the sight. My arm is covered in blood. I'm loosing a lot of blood. I hear a call of "Stupefy". A few red lights hit the wolf, which collapses.

"Help me!" I call out.

"Who's there?" the voice calls.

"Help me" I call again, "I'm under the wolf. It fell on me when it collapsed".

"Wingardium Leviosa" the voice said

The wolf lifts off me and then is moved and dropped. I look up and see a person with red hair.

"Who is it Tonks?" another voice says.

"I don't know, but we do need to move him. That werewolf bit him"

Werewolf? I think. Who are these people?

"Could he be a muggle?" the second voice asked.

"I don't know." Said Tonks,

"We'll take him to the Burrow for now and then to St. Mungo's" said the other one

"Ok Arthur" said Tonks

I am then picked up and carried to a road. I start to feel faint now and I pass out in a few minutes.

I regain consciousness, what I think is a few hours later. I open my eyes expecting to see the cupboard, but I don't. The room I'm in is white and light.

"Where am I?" I ask

"You are at the Burrow" said a motherly voice, "my husband and his colleague found you in a forest not that far from here."

She then takes a cloth and starts to wash the cuts on my arm. Soon there is no blood left.

"Here drink this" she said passing me a glass on water, or so I thought. I quickly drink it not thinking what might be in it. The liquid was disgusting.

"What was it?" I ask.

"That was a blood replenishing potion" she said. The woman then starts to wash my forehead. She wipes off the blood off my forehead and then stops.

"What's the matter Molly?" I hear the other voice from before.

"Arthur. It's Harry Potter" she said before she fainted.

I sit up in alarm. How did they know my name?

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" I ask.

"My name is Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly Weasley. Enervate" Arthor said

Molly opened her eyes and stood up.

"We need to tell Dumbledore," she said to Arthur, who just nodded.

"I'll go. You get Harry some food" said Arthur.

Arthur disappeared.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked again.

"Wait until Professor Dumbledore gets here. He can explain everything." Molly said comfortingly, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

I shake my head.

"Dumbledore says he will be here tomorrow" Arthur shouts from another room.

"Who's Dumbledore?" I ask nervously

"Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts" said Molly

The next day an old man walks in from somewhere

"Who are you?" I ask

"Professor Dumbledore" said the man as he stepped into the light. I blink in recognition, from somewhere I can remember the face, what did I call him...I remember now.

"Uncle Albus?" I say softly.

"You remember me?" asks Uncle Albus

I nod silently.

"Come in Remus" said Uncle Albus

A man in slightly worn cloths steps into the room. I gasp as I recognise him as well.

"Moony" I say trying to get up. I walk over a hug Moony, I remember him vaguely but I know he is a friend.

Moony pales when he hears that name.

"I've got something here for you" Moony says

"What is it?" I ask eagerly. He brings out box, wrapped up. I quickly open the box and out falls a football.

"Happy 6th Birthday Harry" says Moony

"Than you" I manage to say, my first present.

"I also have a surprise for the both of you" said Uncle Albus, "Harry would you like to live with Remus or Moony as you know him?"

I suddenly remember Moony clearly, all the fun we had. I nod eagerly.

"No. I can't." Say's Moony, "what about my condition?" My face fell.

"That is precisely the reason why I am asking this Remus." Said Uncle Albus

"What?" questions Moony, "What if I bit him in those periods?"

"That would not make a slightest difference to Harry" said Uncle Albus gravely.

Suddenly Remus eyes open wide.

"No" he gasps.

"I'm afraid so. Harry was attacked and bitten by a werewolf"

"I'll gladly take Harry in then" says Moony


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

I run over and hug Moony, happy that I am going to live with him, happy to be away from my uncle.

"Harry" said Moony, "we need to go back to your uncles to tell him"

I nod sullenly as I don't want to go back. Moody saw my sullen look as I nodded and said

"I will be with you Harry, you will never go back there again after this"

I cheer up at this news.

"Ok Moony I will go"

Five minutes later Moony and I were outside a house. It looked like it would fall down at any moment. I stared at it waiting for it to collapse but it never did. I looked up at Moony who was hailing a taxi.

"Privet Drive, Little Whinging please" he said to the driver. The driver nodded and we set off. I looked out the window and saw a wood at the back of the house. I wanted to know what had happened in that wood, what happened to by parents but I kept silent waiting till be got home to ask because I didn't want to be embarrassed. About half an hour later we were still driving, I could still see the wood as we entered Little Whinging.

We entered Privet Drive and the taxi stopped.

"We will be a few minutes" Moony said to the driver, "could you wait for us to return?"

The driver nodded politely and said "Of course I'll wait"

Both of us then walked up to my uncle's house. Moony knocked on the door. Uncle Vernon opened the door and saw me standing next to Moody. He grabbed my hand and pulled me forcibly into the house.

"Thank you for returning my nephew" Uncle Vernon said to Moony and closed the door. Uncle Vernon turned to me and started to walk towards me slowly, rolling up his sleeves.

"I'll teach you to run away boy" Vernon spat at me. He then raised his fist and punched me in my chest. I fell to the floor, and Vernon started to kick my ribs. I tried to get up but Vernon punched me back down again.

"Stay there boy, you have to learn what to do what we say"

"Moony!!" I yelled out, "Help me"

"Shut up boy" Vernon spat at me again, "or you will wish you had never been born"

"Reducto!!!!" Moony yelled from outside. The door blew apart. Vernon kicked me again not noticing the door was missing. When the kick landed I looked into Moony's eyes pleading for help. Even when I had been beaten before the pain was not this bad.

"Get your hands off Harry" said Moony, the words quiverering with anger.

"What is it to you?" Vernon spat

"Harry is my best friend's son" said Moony slowly

"So what you freak. Harry gets what he deserves"

I looked over to Moony and saw his pupils begin to glow silver, he started taking deep breaths. I could tell he was trying to calm down. Unfortunately my Uncle wasn't helping matters.

"The Potters got what they deserved" Vernon said with venom, "they deserved getting blown up"

"BLOWN UP!" I yell, turning to my Uncle, "YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH."

I was angry, angry that I have been lied to just because Vernon didn't like my parents. I looked into the hall mirror and saw my pupils also glowing silver just like Moony's.

"Shut up Dursley" Moony growled menacingly, "or I will curse you so badly you will want to die. Harry deserves a better life than you can ever give him. That is why I'm taking Harry to live with me"

"Why didn't you say so? You can gladly have brat" said Venon

With that Moony pulled me to my feet and we walked out of the house leaving my uncle a quivering wreck in the hallway.


	3. Moving in with Moony

Moony and I returned to the taxi and ask to return to the burrow. When we arrive Molly comes out and hugs me again.

"Come in you two" she said

"Ok" replied Moony. We walk into the house and I now look around in awe. When we enter the kitchen I notice the clock. Its weird, but I like it. It has a number of hands with names on and instead of numbers it has words written round like; home, work, school, etc.

"Harry" said Moony

"Yeah?" I reply

"Have you ever done anything that you cannot explain?"

"Yes" I reply slowly

"What happened?"

"My aunt cut my hair and made it look awful. The next day it was like this again."

"That's good. Do you want to know why you can do things like that?"

I nod my head.

"What you were doing was magic."

"But magic doesn't exist. My uncle told me so every time I mentioned that word"

"Magic does exist Harry. Vernon doesn't have any because he is non magical, a muggle as we call them."

"Were my parents magical?" I asked

"Yes both your parents were magical, a witch and a wizard."

"So I'm a wizard?"

"Yes Harry."

"Are you a wizard?"

"Yes"

"Let's head home to my place"

"How will we get to your place?"

"We will be travelling by the knight bus to my house. The knight bus is a magical bus for witches and wizards. My house is secluded because of my problem so very few people live near it."

"Why are you living secluded?" I ask

"Werewolves are hated by people because they are classed as dark creatures by the ministry of magic. No one wants to live near one."

I nod. "Ok lets go"

Moony and I leave the Burrow. I was watching Moony carefully. Moony pulled out a straight stick and help it up. Suddenly there was a loud bang. A large triple decker bus appeared in front of Moony.

"Hello I'm Jason Finster your conductor, where would you like to go?"

"Two for Godric's Hollow please."

"Ok that's one galleon in total."

Moony took a large gold coin and gave it to the man. We went and sat near the back of the bus. Just as took my seat there was a load bang. We were nowhere near the burrow now.

"Diagon Alley" the conductor called. An old witch exited the bus. BANG. We were miles away again.

"Hogsmead" the conductor called

There was another bang and we were again miles away. I looked about a thought the area was familiar

"Godric's Hollow" the conductor yelled. Moony and I exited the bus. We walked down a road and saw one house that was in ruins. Moony walked down a side alley to the house.

"My house is at the end of this alley" he said.

"Who lived there?" I ask pointing at the ruined house.

"You and your parents did" he said sadly, "your parents let me live on their property"

"So where is your house?" I ask

"It's at the end of the alley" Moony answered simply.

We headed up the alley, when I saw the house I froze. I was shocked. The house was better then my uncles. It was about the same size but I immediately preferred it.

"What's wrong?" asked Moony

"Nothing" I reply, "it's brilliant"

"Thank you" said Moony smiling.

I started walking towards it again gladly as I knew I would never need to go back to my uncles.

AN. I haven't decided which ship to have either

1) Harry - Hermione

2) Harry - Ginny

3) Harry - Blaise (female; as there are no other slytherin females known other than Pansy Parkinson)

4) Harry - Kerry Black (Sirius's daughter (my own character))

please vote for who you want in the ship.

thank you

Vash2004


	4. First transformation

Since moving in with Moony nearly four weeks ago he has been telling me about dad and mum and this dark wizard called Voldemort. Moony only mentioned it once though and if I mention the name he flinches, I wonder why, he's dead isn't he? His own curse killed him right? Why is everyone still scared of this Voldemort?

_FLASHBACK_

"Do you want to know the reason why people know your name?" Moony asked me

"Yes I do" I reply eagerly

"About 10 years ago a wizard turned evil. He attacked muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards."

"Why?" I ask

"The reasons he told his Death Eaters, his followers, was that they didn't deserve to live" Moony spat.

"How do you know?"

"I was working along side with the aurors, who are wizard police. When they were interrogated that is was they said"

I nod my head, "What has this got to do with me?"

"Your parents were actively fighting against him. So he decided to kill them. They went into hiding but they were found. This wizard willed them and then tried to kill you."

"Tried?" I gasp, "Why did he want to kill me?"

"That I don't know Harry. He couldn't kill you though. Somehow you survived him and actually defeated him."

"Me?"

"You are famous Harry, well at least in the wizarding world, as none had survived him once he wants you dead. He tried to curse you but it somehow rebounded back to him leaving you with that scar on your forehead"

"Why do you say 'him' or 'this wizard'? What is his name?" I ask

"I'll only say it once as people are still frightened of it, including me. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?"

Moony flinched. "Please don't mention the name" he said

_FLASHBACK END_

I was sitting in the kitchen eating a cooked breakfast. Moony came in and sat down across the table from me.

"Harry. I need to talk to you about the transformation" Moony said

"What transformation?" I ask

"Every full moon you will be forced to transform into a wolf, a werewolf."

"Ok"

"The transformation is painful, but with being a werewolf there are advantages."

"Like what?"

"First your sense of smell is improved, your sight is improved and your hearing is improved. Second you have better reaction times, you are stronger, have a higher pain threshold, you heal faster and have high endurance. They are the advantages I know about but there maybe others."

"So when do these improvements happen" I ask curiously

"They should happen within the first year of becoming a werewolf but then will need to be trained. As I am also a werewolf I can help to train you."

"So when is my first full moon?"

"Tonight" answered Moony simply.

At about eight I go into a secure room for me to transform in. Moony shut the door and locked it. We had to wait until the sunset which was about 30 minutes later. As soon as the moon rose above the horizon I could feel my bones breaking. I was changing shape. My nose lengthened, a tail was growing and my back and legs were reforming. The pain of it was unbearable I nearly lost consciousness with the pain. As soon as I was transformed the pain stopped. I look about with my wolf eyes and saw another wolf. I sniffed the air and recognise a scent. Moony. I somehow knew that the wolf was Moony and wasn't going to hurt me. Somehow I knew what to do. I suppose it was the wolf instincts that drove me. I submitted to moony acknowledging him to be the alpha wolf. Moony howled at the moon and after he had a followed his lead. After that I managed to go to sleep curled up in a corner near the window. The next morning I awoke back in human form. My limbs were in pain and I could hardly move. Moony handed me a potion and told me to drink it. He said that it would help the pain go. I quickly drank it and I immediately feel better.

I am still tired after the transformation even though it did sleep in wolf form. As soon as we had breakfast Moony said

"You should go to bed Harry. After every transformation you will be tired for about a day."

"Ok" I reply.

I went up to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I fell asleep almost immediately.

AN. I haven't decided which ship to have either

1) Harry - Hermione

2) Harry - Ginny

3) Harry - Blaise (female; as there are no other slytherin females known other than Pansy Parkinson)

4) Harry - Kerry Black (Sirius's daughter (my own character))

please vote for who you want in the ship.

thank you

Vash2004


	5. Learning About the Marauders

I woke up later that day, completely refreshed but starving. I went down to the kitchen and saw that Moony was already up.

"What is the time?" I ask

"It about midday" he replied.

I sat down and started to eat some sandwiches and snacks that were on the table. After lunch we went and relaxed in the lounge, unfortunately there was no TV but the WWN radio.

"Haarry?" asked Moony after about half an hour of listening to the radio.

"Yes?" I reply

"Do you want to know about your parents and godfather?"

"Yes I do" I reply eagerly

"Where shall I start? I know I shall start when I first met your parents. I first met your parents on the Hogwarts Express in the first year. We were all sorted into Gryffindor, one of the houses of Hogwarts. The others are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. James, Sirius, Peter and myself all became good friends. Your dad had the same messy black hair you do and had brown eyes, while Lily had red hair and had the same green eyes you have. James was brilliant at transfiguration, as was Sirius. Lily was a natural at charms. In that first year a slytherin called Severus Snape, we ended up calling him Snivilus instead, well he insulted Lily by calling her a mudblood, as she was muggle born, the term mudblood is an insult to muggle borns, so James retaliated with a prank and after that we started to prank other students as well. I had to disappear once a month to transform into the werewolf. The professors knew so they didn't ask why I wasn't in class the next day. I didn't tell my friends because I thought they would leave me."

"Why would they do that?" I ask interrupting.

"Werewolves are despised because the ministry class them as dark creatures and because some supported you know who in the war." Moony explained

"Did they find out then?"

"Yes they did find out though but instead of leaving me they decided to become animagi. It means they could transform into an animal at will. Sirius turned into a large dog, James turned into a stag, and Peter changed into a rat. We then decided on nicknames for us, as you know I'm Moony, your dad, James was called Prongs, Sirius was called Padfoot, and Peter was called Wormtail. The four of us became the pranksters of the school. We were known as 'The Marauders'. Lily, your mum, knew that James was a prankster, she thought him bigheaded and arrogant. She never approved of the pranks. For some reason she protected Snape even though he kept insulting her, but every time James heard him he was pranked in some way. In the seventh and last year at Hogwarts James matured enough for Lily to like him. They went on a few dates and married. Sirius also married another witch in our year, a Rowena Trent. She was also a Gryffindor. Peter never married because he was killed the day after your parents were."

"Why was he killed?" I ask

"Sirius killed him. Your dad and Sirius were aurors. When your parents went into hiding they selected a secret keeper. The papers reported it was Sirius who was secret keeper and he betrayed them. I don't believe that. Sirius and James were like brothers. You see Sirius was disowned from his family because he disagreed with their beliefs and James parents took Sirius in afterwards. Sirius's family, the Black's were following you know who but Sirius disagreed with them, while the Potters were firmly following Dumbledore. Personally I don't think that Sirius betrayed them, but I can't prove it.

"Where is Sirius now?" I ask

"He is in the wizards prison Azkaban." Answered Moony.

"oh" I look at Moony and saw a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong Moony?"

"Nothing. I'm just remembering the days at Hogwarts and the pranks we pulled."

"What pranks did you pull?" I ask mischievously.

Moony laughed.

"It looks like you want to carry on the legacy of the marauders and your father."

I nod my head.

"At one time we added a potion to the pumpkin juice. The potion made the slytherins to sneeze constantly for about ten minutes. We transfigured Snivilus's robes to turn into a dress for 24 hours. We caused the books in the library to fall off the selves, totally annoying the librarian. Most of the time the teachers knew it was us but couldn't prove it so he got away with it. None of the pranks hurt anyone physically it just hurt their pride because it embarrassed them."

"Were you every caught pulling the pranks?"

"No we hardly ever got caught"

"How?" I ask

"The four of us produced a map of Hogwarts which we used to avoid teachers and prefects. As I myself was one I could escort James or Sirius back to the common room after saying I caught them out of bed."

"Am I going to be staying here until I go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes you are, but you need to go to a muggle school. You need to go so you can learn to be around other children, you need to live as normal a life as possible."

"Ok Moony" I say. Great I can try out a few pranks if I can think of any muggle ones.

"What if someone finds out I'm a werewolf?" I ask nervously

"I will erase their memory of it plus anyone who they told. Anyway I doubt anyone will find out unless they are from a wizarding family."

That evening we had a whole pizza each. I found out that werewolves always eat a lot before and after a transformation. By about 8pm I was tired. Moony had explained to me that werewolves slept a lot after transformations as they took a lot of energy out of the wizard. I went up to my room and once again collapsed onto the bed a fell asleep.

AN. So far the vote stands as follows

1) Harry - Hermione 25

2) Harry - Ginny 25

3) Harry - Blaise (female; as there are no other slytherin females known other than Pansy Parkinson) 25

4) Harry - Kerry Black (Sirius's daughter (my own character)) 25

please carry on votingfor who youwant in the ship.

thank you

Vash2004


	6. Harry's first day of school

It was a few days later and I was up early eager to go to school without my cousin. I go and wake Moony up so he can make breakfast.

"Come on Moony. Wake up!" I shout.

"What's the time?" Moony asked sleepily.

"I think it's about seven" I answer, "we need to get up so I can go to school"

"Ok I'm up"

Moony got up and I went downstairs to wait. About five minutes later Moony came down and started to make breakfast. We were ready by eight. We then started the walk to school. It was about half an hour away, but since we needed to get there early we left as soon as we were ready.

We arrived at school after 40 minutes of walking. We went to the heads office and Moony and the head started talking.

"Hello Mr Lupin, my name is Mr Smith, this must be Harry Potter." Said Mr Smith

"Yes, pleased to meet you." Replied Moony, shaking his hand

"Pleased to meet you Harry" said Mr Smith. He offered his hand for me to shake, which I did so.

"You will need to fill in some papers for Harry's enrolment here at Godric's Elementary." Said Mr Smith as he passed a pile of papers to Moony, "fill those in while I show Harry his class."

Mr Smith took me to my class. It was in room 4b. Mr Smith knocked on the door and opened it. He quickly and quietly explained to the teacher that I was starting today.

"Good Morning class" said my new teacher, "We have a new student, who has recently moved into the area. His name is Harry Potter."

"Hello Harry" the class said

"Take a seat here next to Kerry." She said quietly

"Ok."

The teacher returned to the front of the class.

"This morning we will be times table."

We did this for the entire morning, at break time we all went outside. I went and sat on my own. The girl I was sitting next to in class came over to me.

"Hello Harry, my name is Kerry Black. Why are you sitting alone?"

"At my old school my cousin used to bully me. I moved in with Remus, my guardian, about a month ago" I answer.

"Why are you living with a guardian and not your parents?"

"My parents are dead." I answer quietly. For some reason I feel like I know Kerry and that I can trust her.

"Did you say your name was Black?" I ask carefully

"Yes I did. Why?"

"It's just that my parents were friends with a Black at school. A Sirius Black."

"Your parents knew my dad?" she gasped.

"Yes, as did Remus, he was another friend."

At this point the bell rang signalling the end of the break. We went back indoors to our class. We changed to practice writing. I found this quite easy. At lunch me and Kerry were talking again. We talked about our parents again. By now I knew we were similar. We both had magic in our veins. At 3pm, when school ended we walked out together. I saw Moony standing alone leaning against the wall.

"Hi Remus" I said,

"Hi" said Kerry

"Hello" said Moony

"This is Kerry Black, Sirius's daughter"

Moony gave a start. At this point a woman came over.

"There you are Kerry" she said. Moony turned to her and he barely managed to hide his shock.

"Hello there Rowena" he said. She turned to him.

"Remus? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm here to pick up Harry."

"Harry? he's here?" Rowena said. She then turned to look at me. "You look like James, but you have Lily's eyes"

"What?" asked Kerry.

"James and Lily were my parents. We are leaving near the place they were killed"

"Do you want to come over and talk?" Rowena asked Moony, "We have so much to catch up on"

"Mum what about you know what?" asked Kerry quietly

I immediately know what Kerry is talking about.

"Don't worry about it. My parents knew it to. I know about it because Remus is teaching me."

We all go to their house. It is actually quite near to Moony's. Moony and Rowena talk about there past. I don't really listen to them because I'm telling Kerry about what I've been told about my parents and Sirius and the pranks. We spend the rest of the day there and leave at about 6. We are back home within five minutes.


End file.
